de_rare_wezensfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vuurster, Nevellicht en Elfenqueen/ De fantastische VEN-geesten
Vuur geest.png|''Vuurgeest'' Nevel geest.png|''Nevelgeest'' Elfen geest.png|''Elfengeest'' HOOFDSTUK 1 (door Nevellicht) Het was een rustige dag op de planeet Arásius. Nevelgeest vulde haar denkbeeldige longen met de frisse geuren van de ochtend. Ze vond het prettig om de geuren van nevel en dauw te kunnen voelen en de sfeer zat ineens ook goed. Ze zweefde over de heide dicht bij het grote bos. Achter haar zweefden de Vuurgeest en de Elfengeest. Nevelgeest ging naar een hoge boom met mooie witte bloesems op. Ze raakte één van de bloesems aan, toen plots een angstig gemiauw klonk waardoor Nevelgeest opslag de bloesems vergat. Elfengeest en Vuurgeest keken haar ook angstig aan. ‘Laten we er naartoe gaan!’ zei Vuurgeest en keek hen vastberaden aan. Met een kort knikje gingen de Nevel-, Vuur- en Elfengeest achter het angstig gemiauw aan. Nevelgeest zweefde snel door het bos en ontweek behendig takken en bomen. Hoewel ze wist dat ze dóór de bomen kon zweven, vond ze het nog steeds prettiger om de bomen te ontwijken. Ze had vele Gandra’s gezien die niet door dingen konden gaan. Ze was het zo gewend om het te zien, dat ze vaak vergat dat ze door de dingen kon zweven. Het gemiauw kwam dichterbij; en dus klonk het steeds angstiger. Uiteindelijk zag ze een zwart lijfje dat vastzat in een metalen ding. Ze zweefde lager totdat ze dicht genoeg bij het poesje was. Naast haar keek Elfengeest angstig toe. Vuurgeest daarentegen; hij keek vastberaden en zeker. Hij kwam ook dichter bij het poesje en bekeek het metalen dingetje dat rond de nek van het poesje zat. ‘Dat poesje is in een vossenval gelopen’, zei hij als vaststelling. ‘Laten we haar dan helpen!’ Meteen schoot Elfengeest in actie. Nevelgeest hield haar tegen. ‘Wacht even. We moeten eerst zien hoe dat ding in elkaar zit.’ Nevelgeest zweefde van de ene kant naar de andere. ‘Ik weet al hoe het zit.’ Nevelgeest trok aan een metalen ding. Het poesje miauwde hevig en angstig. Nevelgeest trok nog meer aan het ding, en het poesje kwam los. De nek van het poesje zag er erg bloederig uit, maar al snel kwam Elfengeest ten hulp. Een lichtgroene stof dwaalde over het poesje heen en het diertje werd er vrolijk van. De wonden waren weg en het poesje spinde genietend. Ze krulde haar staart en trippelde even later weg. ‘Zo, dat poesje is ook gered van een gemene vossenval.’ Vuurgeest glimlachte. ‘En ik voel me ook beter na het redden van een poesje in nood.’ Nevelgeest viel hem bij en kwam naast hem zweven. ‘Inderdaad, Vuurgeest. En het is onze plicht om voor elke Gandra of dier te zorgen.’ HOOFDSTUK 2 (door Nevellicht) Toen de avond viel, en de zon wegzonk onder de horizon, volgde Nevelgeest Vuurgeest en Elfengeest. Ze zweefden zoals gewoonlijk naar hun denkbeeldige huis die diep in de wouden lag; ver verwijdert van de Gandra’s. Niemand wou komen in het donkere woud en dus waren de Geesten daar wel veilig. Nevelgeest zag het denkbeeldige huisje al. Ze zweefde naar binnen en sloot de denkbeeldige deur. Ze ging naar de denkbeeldige keuken en vulde haar tas met water en neveldruppels. Wat deed dat goed om de smaak van nevel te drinken… Ze ging op de denkbeeldige bank zitten; waar ook Elfengeest zat. Vuurgeest zweefde wat rond in de denkbeeldige kamer. Nevelgeest wist niet wat hij aan het doen was, maar dat maakte haar niet uit. Hij kwam naar hen toe en zette de denkbeeldige televisie aan. ‘Eens kijken of er nog steeds nare dingen in de wereld zijn’, zei hij. ‘Als wij er niet zouden geweest zijn,’ vulde Elfengeest aan, ’dan zou de wereld al vergaan zijn. Overal zouden dieren sterven en oorlogen uitbreken.’ ‘Inderdaad’, stemde Nevelgeest in. De denkbeeldige televisie sprong aan, en op het scherm verscheen zoals steeds, de zelfde Gandra als altijd. ‘Er zijn deze nacht twee mannen aan het vechten geraakt’, zei de Gandra ernstig. ‘Een burenruzie is vervolgens verandert in een vechtpartij. Volgens verhalen van mensen in de buurt hadden de mannen al vaak ruzie gehad, maar deze keer was het erger. Een van de twee mannen ligt nu in het ziekenhuis voor een onderzoek. De andere man zegt dat hij niets gedaan heeft. Toen we hem vroegen van waar de wonden en krabben op zijn lichaam kwamen, zei de man dat zijn kat hem aangevallen had. Toen we hem vroegen waar de wonden vandaan kwamen, zei hij dat hij van de trap gevallen was. U en wij weten zeker dat de Gandra gelogen heeft. Zonder twijfel.’ Elfengeest keek vol ongeloof naar het denkbeeldige scherm. ‘Je meent het!’ ‘En ik dacht nog zo om eindelijk een dag te hebben zonder geweld op Arásius!’ Nevelgeest bleef naar het scherm kijken. ‘Moet je dat eens zien, luister naar wat hij te vertellen heeft, dit gaan jullie niet geloven!’ Zowel Vuurgeest als Elfengeest keken meteen naar het scherm. ‘Er werden zogezegde “Geesten” gezien door een stel tieners. Ze zeiden dat ze een groene, een rode en een blauw- achtige waas zagen. De tieners zeiden dat ze er zeker van waren dat het de Geesten waren. Iedereen weet dat de drie Geesten slechts een dom verhaaltje is voor kleine kinderen zodat ze weten dat ze veilig zijn. De drie Geesten bestaan niet, geloof dus niet wat deze domme tieners daarover zeggen. U weet vast dat de tieners dit verzonnen hebben om Gandra’s bang te krijgen…’ De laatste woorden stierven weg. Nevelgeest kon het niet geloven. Waarom denken Gandra’s dat we niet bestaan? We verdienen toch wel een beetje respect? Het is onze taak om Arásius te beschermen, en als mensen niet in ons geloven, wie zijn we dan nog? HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Vuurster 1) Binnenkort! Parallel (door Mvs109) ''Ik had toestemming van Nevellicht gekregen om mijn stukje er bij te zetten. '' Was er iets buiten deze kamer? De vingers van de prinses gleden langs donkere muren uitgehouwen in rots. Ze waren nat van het condens. Warm en nat. Benauwd, krap. Rala kon zich niet heugen dat haar wereld ooit groter was geweest dan deze ruimte. Vijf stappen lang en vijf stappen breed, net een kop hoger dan zijzelf en alles was uitgehouwen uit deze donkere, bijna zwarte rots ergens diep in de aarde verborgen. Er stond een po in de ene hoek, een stapelbed in de andere hoek en er was een tafeltje met drie stoelen. De enige lichtbron in de kamer kwam van een roodgloeiend kristal dat op de tafel stond. Het licht reikte nauwelijks tot de stoelen en de rest van de ruimte was gehuld in een bijna tastbare duisternis. Het begrip "raam" zei haar niets. Wel hadden ze een deur. De laatste keer dat die was opengegaan, was toen ze tante Minnel kwamen halen om haar koninklijke plicht uit te voeren. Hoe lang moet dat geleden zijn? Volgens mij toen ze nog een klein meisje was en nu was ze al een vrouw. Er zat wel een luikje in de deur waar iedere dag eten en drinken doorheen werd geschoven en waar zij hun po konden legen. Dat was alles. Dat was heel haar wereld. Was er meer? Categorie:VEN-geesten Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Vuurster 1 Categorie:De elfenqueen Categorie:Mvs109